There presently exists usability problems on a cell phone. The small screen size limits the number of viewable content options. The textual metadata is not always an adequate descriptor of the content (e.g. “hurricane report” might be about a storm or a basketball game). Longer textual descriptors suffer from the problem of limited screen size. Also, it takes a long time to download content for preview. Even short previews require multiple steps. Progressive download alleviates but does not remove the need to navigate to each piece of content in order to preview it.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved user interface for use with small screen systems.